Christmas Eve with Holly
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: A simple one-shot for the Christmas season. Mitch gets stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve. BajanCanadianxOC


**I just came up with this idea for the Christmas season. Simple one-shot. Hope you like it! See you at the end of the story, rayminers!**

Mitch POV

I sighed. The airport could get busy, especially for holiday season. Especially Christmas Eve. My flight booked for Sydney, Australia was delayed by two hours due to the massive haul of snow and I got stuck waiting for my sister to arrive. And guess what was even better?! I had nothing to do and barely any service on my cell phone. There was enough service to contact Jerome and maybe hit him up on a drink, but I remembered he already was set on traveling to New York City with his girlfriend Louise. And he didn't live in Canada.

I envied him… I wished I had someone I could talk to all the time… someone besides my family of course… Speaking of family… where was my sister? I couldn't have taken an hour to get through Montreal traffic… or could it? I shook my head and stood up, walking to buy a cup of coffee from the nearby Starbucks. The wheels from my luggage bag growled as they bumped over the tiles. Eventually, it bothered me to the point I had to pick up the bag and carry it to the line.

I got in the gigantic line for Starbucks and groaned. Another long wait. There was silence until I heard a girl's voice come from behind me. She was singing. And she wasn't even bad. Actually… she was pretty good.

"_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me..._"

I glanced behind my shoulder to find a girl listening through black headphones. She had glimmering brown eyes and wavy dirty-blond hair with bright emerald green at the tips. On top of her head sat a dark brown woolen pull-over cap with cyan, sea green, and light brown strands. A small ball of wool hung from each side of her head. The headphones were stuffed under the cap. She wore a cyan snow-jacket with the zipper opened to show a white T-shirt reading in light blue text: _How do people surfing say HI to each other? They Wave! _with black jeans and black Keds. A black Jansport backpack with dark brown leather on the bottom hung on her back. The girl seemed to not notice me.

"Hi," I smiled. She kept her eyes on an old iPod she held in her hand. The other hand was wrapped around the string of her cap. "Hi," I repeated. In an attempt to gain her acknowledgement, I waved my hand in front of her face. She finally snapped her head up and stared into my eyes.

"Were you talking to me?" she questioned, quickly taking off her hat, and cramming it into the bag. As she lowered her headphones, the girl paused the music on her iPod.

"Yeah," I replied, "I heard you singing…"

"Oh. That was nothing…" she grumbled.

"Nothing? You were good."

"Well thanks. But who are you to judge?"

"Mitch Hughes."

"Holly James."

"Where are you heading tonight?"

"Back home to North Carolina."

"Oh… Cool. I'm from here… but I'm taking a trip to Sydney for about a couple weeks."

Holly smirked, "Australia. Wish I could get there."

"Well, what's keeping you?"

"Lack of money. Experience in surfing. School."

"You're a surfer?"

She nodded, "Wrightsville Beach is the only decent place you can where I live. It's amazing though. Check it out if you ever come to North Carolina."

"I will… but… why are you in Montreal?"

"College. McGill University."

"I'm a Youtuber."

"You are?" Holly seemed surprised. That's why she didn't freak out when she saw me. She hadn't heard of me before.

"Yeah. TheBajanCanadian."

Holly shook her head, "Nope. Not familiar."

"I usually play Minecraft."

"Ah. That's why. I'm not very big with gaming. There's so many other things that I can do."

"Really?" I chuckled, "Such as?"

"Getting an education? Becoming successful in life?"

"I have over two million subscribers."

She smirked, "Congratulations. Still not a reasonable explanation."

"You can learn so much from Youtube. It's a place where people go when they're sad, or depressed. I swear… I've seen so many comments from my fans where I've saved their lives. And I'm proud of myself for those select people."

"Years ago… I made a channel… for my surfing. It got closed down because I…" Holly paused and sighed, glancing down at her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"I got into a giant wave… it broke my leg really bad. Had to heal for five years."

"_Five years_?!"

She hesitantly nodded, "Somehow the accident got onto Youtube and it all linked back to my channel. I lost most of my subscribers… and got dislikes…"

"Why? You got hurt…"

"It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! Youtube should help… not destroy…"

Holly looked back at me, "There's gotta be something through Youtube that you regret."

Oh yeah… how could I almost forget…? The incident with Seto. "Yeah… there is… I don't really wanna talk about it though. Really personal."

"Oh yeah?" Holly snapped back, "I told you my secret. Now you gotta tell me yours."

"Fine," I groaned, "My friends and I decided to kick out one of the members from our group because he didn't give us enough… _business_."

"On Youtube?"

I nodded, "Yeah. On Youtube."

"Man. That sucks for him."

I sighed, "My group got a lot of hate about it too. But… both sides are recovering… slowly and surely."

At that point, we reached the front of the line. I ordered my coffee first because I was in front of Holly, and payed for mine. She then ordered her latte and took her wallet out of her bag. I grabbed the wallet.

"Hey!" Holly shouted, trying to grab the wallet, "That's mine!"

"Wait," I interrupted, taking money out from my wallet and handing it to the cashier, "I wanna pay."

Holly didn't reply. After getting out of the line, I gave her her wallet back.

"Thanks," she told me.

"No problem."

There was an awkward moment of silence. I suddenly reached into my luggage bag, and took out a pen and a small piece of paper, writing down my phone number. Placing the pen back into my bag, I handed Holly the paper.

"What's this?" she questioned.

"My phone number. For if I stop by the University."

"Oh. I guess I'll give you mine…" Holly stole the phone sitting in my hand. She went into the contacts section, dialing in her name, number, email, and Skype, and pressing save, "Just in case." She smirked.

Holly continued, "My plane doesn't arrive for another…" She glanced down at her iPod, "half an hour."

"Mine either."

"You wanna… hang out?"

"Sure."

Since we stood by an empty table in the Starbucks area, I pulled out the chair closest to her. Holly grinned and sat down. I sat across from her.

One thing went through my mind at that moment: _Best Christmas Ever_.

**Well everyone, I hope you have a great rest of Mitchmas... For me it's Mitchukah, which has already passed... but whatever! Happy holidays!**


End file.
